Crossing Dimensions
by Airihs
Summary: The Hitachiin twins look for a break after a long, boring Host Club session and end up in the school basement where they find an old chest full of strange orbs. After accidentally dropping one, Kaoru, along with Hikaru, finds himself standing in front of a portal that leads to the Wizarding world. Guided by Fred and George Weasley, the Japanese redheads try to find their way home.
1. Le First Chapter

**This is only the first chapter and it focuses on the Host Club's little devils. But don't get too impatient. The Weasleys will be the stars of the next one. So please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor the story's cover image.**

* * *

''Tono!'' Hikaru and Kaoru called.

''What?'' Tamaki asked.

''We're BORED!''

''So why don't you watch me pour some tea?'' Tamaki spun gracefully and finished with a pose. ''After all, what's better than seeing your handsome king serve deliciously-made beverages to our lovely guests?'' He then proceeded toward the coffee table where a teapot and several cups stood.

The twins looked incredulously at each other. _They haven't even had any guests at all today_.

''Well,'' Kaoru said, ''I guess we're just gonna have to sit out another thirty minutes and wait for today's meeting to blow over.''

''Or,'' Hikaru persuaded, ''We can study for tomorrow's exam.''

A short silence followed before both brothers cried in unison, ''NAH!''

Everybody was busy reviewing for their tests. Kyoya and Haruhi warned the mischievous Hitachiins not to bother anyone. And though they would have happily disobeyed, they didn't want to upset the latter.

They sat in silence, waiting for 5:30 pm to roll in so they could leave, go home, and play pranks on their family maids, when a sudden idea crept through the older twin's mind.

''We haven't been to the basement for a while,'' Hikaru whispered to his clone's ear.

Kaoru grinned and replied, ''Good idea. Why don't we go now?''

The basement was also the school's storage where they put all the props and junk from festivals, parties, and other events that occurred earlier. The last time Hikaru and Kaoru visited, they found a box of old, unused firecrackers, and ''accidentally'' set them off in the courtyard. They were let off the hook at the time considering they were only kindergartners then. But they were given a ban from ever going down there again. The teachers and staff probably forgot about that though.

The twins walked casually to the exit, not caring whether somebody saw them or not. A moment later, Tamaki caught sight of them and yelled, ''Where do you two think you're going?'' He grabbed their collars and pulled them backward.

Behind them, they could hear Honey's yawn. They turned around and found Honey sitting up slowly, rubbing his eyes; Tamaki's idiotic voice woke him up from his nap.

''Oh no.'' Tamaki shuddered, letting go of the Little Devils, and forgetting about them completely. They took this chance and pelted outside.

''Uh-oh, looks like Ono's in trouble,'' they giggled, making their way down the stairs. Nobody in their right mind would dare interrupt any of Honey's naps. It seems as though a horrible, horrible fate awaited the Host Club's king.

They reached for the handle of the metal entrance to the basement. When they opened the door, they found loads of new items stored inside over the years: parade floats, mannequins, and a bunch of other stuff. In fact, the entire place was so crowded that they had to squeeze themselves in. They started walking around, checking out the different objects scattered around the area, but failing to find anything of their interest.

After a while, Hikaru came across an old wooden chest at the far corner of the room.

''Hey, take a look at this,'' he called. Kaoru went over to him. ''What do you think's inside?''

''I dunno, treasure?''

''Hopefully.''

They opened the lid and found a dozen glass orbs, each with colorful lights swirling inside.

''What are they?'' Kaoru wondered.

''Decorations probably,'' Hikaru said in a disappointed tone. ''I mean, we can't use them for anything else, can we?'' He picked up one of them and said, ''Whoa, it's light as a feather!''

''Lemme see that.'' Kaoru grabbed the orb from his brother and examined it. ''Wow, it really is light!'' He played with it, twirling it through his fingers and finally dropping it.

At first, they thought it would simply shatter, as they supposed it was made of glass. But instead, a streak of bright, blue light erupted from it, forming some sort of portal.

The twins gasped in shock and stumbled down a coat rack. Like the orb, the portal also had colorful lights swirling inside. It took several moments for them to recover but eventually got up and observed it.

''Maybe we should see how it works,'' Kaoru thought aloud.

''No way! It might be dangerous,'' Hikaru protested.

''And we might never see such a thing happen again!''

''But what if we get in trouble?''

''Since when have you cared about getting in trouble?''

''You're right!'' Hikaru laughed.

''And I thought you were always the one who came up with the crazy ideas,'' Kaoru chuckled.

They each put a finger through the portal. But not a second has passed since they found their bodies being pulled through as well, like some kind of force. Before they knew it, they were spinning; spinning to another dimension.


	2. Le Second Chapter

**Like I promised, this chapter focuses on none other than the Weasley twins. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Tut tut!**

* * *

Warm sunlight crept through the windows, inviting everyone to come out and enjoy the beautiful day. So they did: almost every student was outside, frolicking, without a care in the world...

Meanwhile, Fred and George Weasley were in their dormitory, picking up scattered books and clothes and hastily placing them in their trunks. It was the last day of school and in a few hours, they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express. Of course, with such fine weather as today, there was no denying that most people would rather spend their last few moments of school having fun instead of packing. But since the Weasley twins loved cramming things at the last-minute, they were forced to pay the price of procrastination.

Perhaps they thought getting ready was as easy as one, two, three? Maybe their instincts told them they would finish in a moment? They have never been so wrong...

George watched, from the dormitory window that overlooked the school grounds, the small group of fourth-years cooling their feet in the lake. He scowled and turned back to his packing.

''I hope the giant squid gets them,'' he muttered darkly under his breath.

''There, now,'' his brother warned. ''Don't be such a grumpy old bloke. We've had our year's fun, haven't we? And surely you've realized the importance of punctuality by now?''

''Oh, drop it, it's not funny.''

Fred chuckled but without humor. ''If only we knew the spell to fix things quicker, we could have spent our leisure time bewitching sticks and stones to whack the heads of those filthy show-offs.'' He indicated to the window, where a bunch of second-years were waving from below. Fred made a rude hand gesture and they scurried away looking scandalized.

''Why don't you bewitch them now?'' George suggested hopefully. ''You could still get a damn great aim from up here.''

''Nah, let them be. But if they start pestering us again, they'll get more than sticks and stones.''

Not long afterward, the number of students in the grounds slowly thinned as they made their way back to their own dormitories to double-check their things. The twins pretended to make no notice of them, however; though they did crack their knuckles when the bunch of second-years who were taunting them earlier passed the common room.

Unfortunately, at that precise moment, Percy the Head Boy (who also happened to be their older brother) glanced toward their direction, and caught them in the act.

''What do you think you two're doing, threatening younger students like that?'' he bellowed. Almost every face was now staring at them. ''Ten points from Gryffindor! Such shameful behavior...Do you want me to dock off points from you as well?'' he added to several groaning passersby. An odd look of satisfaction was noticeable from the second-years' faces, no matter how hard they tried to hide it.

''We are terribly, terribly sorry, sir...'' said Fred in a mockingly polite voice, anger swelling up inside him.

''...And we will take care to bear your words in mind,'' continued George. And together, they bowed to the bewildered Percy Weasley, who had his eyebrows raised.

It took several moments for the Head Boy to regain himself in which, by that time, his mischievous brothers were now heading for the Fat Lady's portrait to take the stroll in the grounds they have been clamoring for.

While they were walking, however, something caught the corner of George's eye and he snapped his head to the nearest window so fast he heard his neck creak.

''Something wrong?'' Fred asked. But George did not reply. He was gaping open-mouthed through the window. Fred strode over to his side but found nothing unusual. ''What? What is it?'' He demanded. George's stupid expression was starting to annoy him.

Slowly, he pointed to the pair of boys who had just materialized out of thin air.


	3. Le Third Chapter

**Here's the third chapter that almost never came! I actually considered deleting this story but I changed my mind halfway through writing my apology letter. So anyway, please read and review! I know my writing style is a bit cluttered, you know, sometimes stringing sentences together or moving things a bit too fast. But please bear with it 'cause it's not like you can do anything about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The spinning stopped as abruptly as it started. And when they finally landed on their feet, Hikaru and Kaoru found themselves standing in front of a marvelous castle with many turrets and towers. It overlooked a lake, forest, and vast grounds, creating a magnificent scene. They were speechless for a moment, staring blankly at their surroundings.

A long silence followed, broken only by the sounds of many footsteps. The twins jumped and looked at each other as though seeing each other clearly for the first time. The enormous wooden entrance of the castle flew open and they found themselves running as far as their feet would carry them. They ducked behind a rather overgrown hedge deep into the grounds. They watched as a large number of people emerged from the doors, wearing long cloaks. Hikaru and Kaoru noticed that nobody looked younger than eleven nor older than eighteen except the small group of adults leading them. There was a tall woman whose graying hair was tied in a tight bun. Behind her, a man the size of an elf was struggling to catch up with them. A short, plump woman followed. And at the very back was a sulky-looking man with greasy hair. The Little Devils raised their eyebrows at the odd sight.

They saw the greasy man turn his head toward their direction; they quickly shifted out of sight. They didn't return to their comfortable position until they were sure he was looking elsewhere.

''Where are we?'' Hikaru asked his brother.

''From the looks of it, I'd say we're in England,'' Kaoru replied.

''But we've been to England and we've never seen this place before!''

''Who knows? Maybe this is a more secured place.''

''Oh, really? Then how come there are no security guards?''

''Look,'' Kaoru strained his face in agitation. ''We can worry about our fantastic location later. Right now, I'm more concerned about how we _got _here.''

Hikaru snorted. ''Yeah, like you don't know. It was your fault, don't deny it! Touching that weird portal-thingy was your idea and now you landed us in some castle.''

His younger clone winced at the sudden memory. But before he could reply, a third voice had intruded. ''My, my. Look what we have here.'' Hikaru and Kaoru jumped and stared, frightened, at the two identical boys crouching behind them. They both had flaming-red hair and loads of freckles. It hit the Hitachiins how similar they looked. ''What are you little angels doing out in the grounds?'' one of them said.

''Shouldn't you be off with your little friends to the little train so you could go back to your little home and enjoy your little summer?'' the other said in a mock-baby voice. He and his brother were speaking with British accents.

''What about you?'' Hikaru retorted. ''Shouldn't you two be off with your lot as well?''

''Blimey!'' the first twin laughed. ''What language are they speaking?''

''Gobbledegook? Mermish?'' the second twin listed.

''Japanese,'' answered Kaoru in English. ''And my brother said, 'What about _you? _Shouldn't _you _be with _your_ lot?' ''

''What's that supposed to mean?'' The first twin suddenly seemed suspicious. A moment later, realization struck him. ''Hey, George, you don't think this pair are muggles?''

George looked at his brother as though what he was saying was comical. ''Are you kidding? That's impossible! They'd never be able to enter the castle if they were.''

''Yeah, but how come they're wearing muggle clothes? And why are they hiding out here when they should be boarding the train?'' the first twin argued.

''So you think they're muggles just because they're—'' George stopped abruptly. Shock surged through his face. ''THE TRAIN! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!'' They both ran ahead. The people earlier have entered carriages that were seemingly pulled by invisible horses. They had gone so far now that they were no more than tiny, moving figures from where Hikaru and Kaoru stood.

''Wait!'' the first twin cried. He looked back where Hikaru and Kaoru were. ''We can't leave them! What if the teachers come back and find a pair of muggles hiding behind hedges?''

''Fred, we've got no time for this! We're gonna miss the train!'' George called. But too late: Fred was already running toward the Hitachiins. ''Fred, what are we gonna do? stuff them in robes and bring them home? That's mental!'' And when Fred nodded, he added, ''_You're_ mental!''

Fred brandished from the pocket of his robes a long, wooden stick. With a flick of it, two black robes appeared from thin air and landed on Hikaru's and Kaoru's laps. They didn't have much time to be amazed for Fred had already instructed, ''Wear those and let's get out of here.'' Behind him, George was shaking his head.

It took a while for the Little Devils to put on their robes. But they sped up the process after a frantic George shouted, ''Hurry up!'' They all ran as fast as the could toward the single carriage waiting to be occupied. They hopped into it and heard the sound of galloping. The trip was not exciting; the invisible horse ran so fast the boys had to cling to their seats for dear life. When they reached the rest of the crowd at last, the horse finally slowed down, much to the pleasure of the Hitachiins and the unknown twins. They exited the carriage and arrived at a train platform. They paid little attention to it, however. They were still refraining from vomiting from the uncomfortable ride. They boarded a gleaming red train and into an empty compartment at the very back.


	4. Le Fourth Chapter

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the extremely late update. But at least I still posted the chapter! If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to tell me!****  
**

* * *

Fred and George heaved their trunks into the luggage rack and sat down. They stared curiously at the pair of boys they met earlier. They both had red hair, like themselves, and wore periwinkle blazers and sleek, black pants under their robes. The Weasleys were sure they were twins. How similar they were! The boys were standing in front of the door, looking extremely nervous.

After several seconds of awkward silence, Fred finally said, "You look constipated. Why don't you sit down?" George forced back a smile. The boys looked at each other. They seemed to be wordlessly debating whether it was safe to take a seat. Then they glanced at Fred and George, who were watching them expectantly. After seemingly agreeing that the chairs were not fanged, the boys reluctantly sat down opposite the Weasley twins. Not a moment sooner, the compartment door slammed opened and a black boy appeared. It was Lee Jordan, Fred and George's close friend.

"Where have you gits been?" he demanded. He didn't seem to notice that there were other occupants besides themselves. "I've been looking for you everywhere! We were supposed to share a carriage, remember? I ended up sitting next to a bunch of second-years! And believe me, it wasn't easy squeezing myself between a little girl who was shivering like she just emerged from the lake and a petrified bloke." Lee made to sit down opposite Fred and George, right where the other pair of boys were sitting! They quickly jumped apart to allow him space. His shoulder slightly made contact with theirs and he sprang to his feet, startled. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

Fred tapped Lee's back and he turned around to face him. "Uh, Lee, could you spare us a moment?"

↨↨"We sort of need to have a talk with them," George said, nodding at the boys. "_Alone_."

"What? Why?"

"There are things we want to know about them," answered Fred. "Like their names, for example."

"So? You could still speak to them while I'm here."

Lee scurried over to their seat. But the Weasley twins held out their arms to stop him, saying, "No, no! Nuh-uh! Nope!"

"What is it with you?" Lee was practically shouting. "You barely know them, as far as I can tell. I don't see how _I_ can make a difference."

"Well, you see—" began Fred.

"—There are things that—" continued George

"—You don't know very well—"

"—But nonetheless, you feel that they're personal—"

"—And only meant for yourself—"

"—So you try to keep it from everyone else," they finished together.

"Surely, you've experienced this sort of thing?" asked Fred. "I know our dear friend, Harry, has." He and George stare upwards with dreamy expressions as though they were recalling a certain memory. The boys exchanged nervous glances while Lee seemed beside himself.

"So, anyway," said George once their flashbacks were over. "That means you gotta leave. Bye!" He and Fred stand up and shove a bewildered Lee out the door. They catch a glimpse of his face that clearly says _What the hell, man?_ and turns into _Fine. I guess we're not friends anymore. _Sharp pangs of guilt surge through both of them. They resume their seats and only just realize why they forced their best friend away when they see the confused and scared boys.

"So, first thing first," said Fred. "Names?" The boys once again look at each other, frightened. It was clear Fred and George would not be able to get a single word out of them unless they gain confidence and trust. Fred sighs and starts introducing himself and his twin. "I'm Fred Weasley and this is George, my twin brother. What about you?"

One of the boys lowers his head and mutters something. The Weasleys couldn't make out what he said since it was almost inaudible. "I'm sorry, what?" George leans closer. The boy looks up and repeats it louder. "Hikaru." The other boys clears his throat and says, "Kaoru." The Weasleys thought they were joking. But when they didn't say anything more, they decided that they were telling the truth.

"So your name is Heekroo?" Fred pointed to the first boy.

"And you're Cowroo?" George raised his eyebrows at the second one.

The boys nod and Fred and George exclaim, "Weird!"

"How do you spell your names?" Fred asks.

"It's...it's in J-Japanese..." said Hikaru quietly.

"Can you spell it in English?" asks George.

"W-we'll try," Kaoru stutters.

Fred pulls out a roll of parchment, quill, and bottle of ink from his bag. He presses them on Kaoru's lap and urges him to write his full name. He and Hikaru stare at it, puzzled. Clearly, they are not used to writing with quills. "Go on, then," says Fred. Kaoru takes the quill and examines it before dipping it into the bottle of ink. He attempts to write his name, but since he is obviously not accustomed to using quills, smears ink all over the parchment. The dark liquid spills onto his clothes and he jumps out of the way, forgetting that the bottle of ink is still on his lap. It rolls to the floor and its contents splash on the Weasleys' shoes, socks, and the hems of their robes.

"S-sorry," Kaoru whispers.

"Never mind," said George as he wipes the hem of his robes with a handkerchief.

Fred reaches for his bag and takes out another roll of parchment. "Here," he says, handing it to Hikaru. "Try writing with your fingers." Hikaru takes the parchment and dips his forefinger in the puddle of ink on the floor. He begins to write the first letter of his name then dips his finger into the puddle of ink again. This goes on and on until he finishes and hands it to Kaoru, who dips all the fingers of his right hand in the puddle instead of one and finishes writing a bit faster. He then gives it back to Fred. Behind the messy handwriting and the running of ink, they could make out the names "_Hikaru Hitachin_" and "_Kaoru Hitachin_."

"You're brothers?" asks George.

"Twins," they specified.

"I thought so," said Fred with a smirk.

"So what were you doing behind the hedges?" George questioned.

"Uh—it's kind of a weird story," they say in unison.

"Weirder than a grown man collecting plugs and batteries?" Fred challenged.

"Yes," Hikaru and Kaoru answered firmly.

"Let us hear it!" both Weasleys cried. They leaned forward excitedly. The Hitachin twins seem befuddled and glance at each other. Then they shrug and start telling their story. Hikaru and Kaoru explain how they went to the basement during a Host Club session and found a chest full of colorful glass orbs. They break into detail about touching the portal and being pulled through then spinning until they reached a marvelous castle: Hogwarts.

After recounting these experiences, Fred and George stormed them with questions. Hikaru and Kaoru answered them all and were exhausted by the time they finished.

''You sure this isn't a joke?'' asked Fred for the billionth time.

''Positive,'' the Hitachin twins assured.

''Hmm...Interesting...'' said George.

''But enough about us!'' Hikaru piped up. ''Where are we? Why are we here? Where are we going?''

''I can answer your first and last question, but the second is a mystery even to us,'' said Fred. Then he and his brother explained about Hogwarts and King's Cross.

''So we _are_ in England,'' whispered Hikaru in awe. He was clearly fascinated by the Weasleys' story.

''But how do we know this is real?'' Kaoru said, rather accusingly. ''I mean, _really_? Witches and wizards? We've heard about them in fairy tales but to think that in real life...This is _crazy_...''

''So you _are _muggles, then?'' Fred and George asked in unison.

''Muggles? What's that?'' Like the Weasleys, the Hitachins spoke in unison.

''It's what witches and wizards call non-magical people,'' answered Fred.

''But how do we know we're not magical?'' said Hikaru.

''Or how do we know magic is _real_?'' said Kaoru.

''Well,'' started George. ''I don't know if there are magical schools in other continents. But if there's one in yours, or near your country, then you should have received an acceptance letter by now. That is, _if_ you're magical. But I'm not too sure. That's how it is at Hogwarts. Who knows what goes on in other magical schools?'' This explanation seemed to satisfy Hikaru, but not his brother.

''How can we believe your theory if we don't even have proof that magic exists?''

''Easy enough.'' Fred pulled his wand from his robes. His twin copied him. ''_Orchideous_.'' A second later, a bouquet of red and pink roses appeared from the tip of Fred's wand. He handed them to an awestruck Hikaru.

George pointed his wand at the bouquet and said, ''_Wingardium Leviosa_'' with a swish. The flowers hovered in midair, moving this way and that, led by George's wand. He then lifted the charm and set the bouquet down on Hikaru's lap.

''Wow,'' murmured Hikaru.

Kaoru snorted. ''Wow, indeed.''

''You still don't believe us?'' said the Weasleys. Kaoru shook his head.

''Fine then.'' Fred pointed his wand at the bouquet of flowers. ''_Accio_.'' It zoomed toward him and he caught it with his free hand.

Then George muttered ''_Incendio_.'' One of the petals burst into flames, spreading throughout the bunch. ''_Aguamenti_!'' A jet of water erupted from his wand and extinguished the fire. ''Cool, eh?'' All Kaoru could do was stare.

''Right,'' said Fred. ''Now that you've stopped bugging us, what else would you like to know?''

''Tell us all about magic!'' the Hitachins pleaded. The Weasley twins laughed. Then they told them all about the Wizarding World: growing up in a Pureblood family, Wizarding money, receiving their Hogwarts letters, Diagon Alley, the Marauder's Map—you name it.

It was almost sunset when they finished their story. Then Kaoru said, ''That reminds me; what are we going to do when we reach King's Cross?''

Hikaru's face turns from cheerful to worried. ''Yeah. Our home is way back in Japan, and what if our parents start worrying? Tono and Haruhi...what's gonna happen? Where are we gonna go?''

The Weasleys exchange glances. Then a sudden idea creeps through their minds. ''Fred,'' said George mischievously. ''Didn't you say we were gonna bring them home?''

Fred grins. ''Now that you mention it, I think I do recall nodding at your sarcastic remark.''

''What—'' Hikaru and Kaoru were cut off.

''Welcome to the family!''

* * *

**So did you like it? If so, then review. If not, then review anyway. =)**


	5. Le Fifth Chapter

***REVISED***

* * *

Fred and George searched their trunks for muggle clothes.

''Here,'' one of them said eventually, tossing Hikaru and Kaoru two outfits. ''I know what you're thinking, 'Why can't we just wear our school uniforms?' Well, unless you want to look like complete idiots, then you should do as we tell you. But if that's the case, then we recommend you to use Aunt Muriel's floppy sunhat. Just to add...what's the word? _Pizzazz._''

Then they pushed the Hitachiin twins out of the compartment.

''Hey!'' they exclaimed in unison. ''What's all this about?''

''You need to find a place to change, because we already claimed this compartment,'' Fred, or George (Hikaru and Kaoru still haven't figured out who's who) explained.

''But where are the dressing rooms?'' Hikaru shouted frantically.

''We never really changed outside the compartment, so we're not even sure if there _are _what you call 'dressing rooms' on this train.''

''WHAT!'' the Hitachiins yelled.

''Yeah...sorry 'bout that. But that's how things are.'' Both Weasley twins shrugged and shut the blinds.

''Unbelievable...'' Kaoru muttered in Japanese.

''Well, there's bound to be a bathroom here somewhere,'' Hikaru said in the same language. ''Can you imagine a place like this without one?''

''Well, yes. This _is _a magical train, after all. I wouldn't be surprised if the passengers here pull out their wands, and suddenly their urine is edible chocolate or something.''

''Don't say things like that. That's gross.''

''Whatever.''

Hikaru and Kaoru searched the corridor for a bathroom, but there was nothing but compartments.

''See?'' Kaoru turned to his brother. ''I told you.''

''Oh, shut up,'' Hikaru snapped.

''That's...mean...'' Kaoru faked a hurt expression. ''I can't believe you could say such things to me...''

Hikaru shuddered. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.'' Then they embraced.

Of course, all this was an act, since they were so bored and tired from their bathroom hunt. It was a shame no one was able to witness and melt at their ''brotherly love.'' But sometimes, there's a random passerby that just happens to come across the weirdest things. In this case, that passerby is a short girl with messy, shoulder-length brown hair.

''I've never seen two homosexuals showing public affection before,'' said the girl. The Hitachiin twins jumped apart. ''Don't worry, it doesn't bother me. I don't know about other people, though. We all have our own opinions, after all. My mother, for example, disapproves of teenage couples dating in places such as the park. She's disgusted every time she sees a boy and girl kissing, or even holding hands. And she's also concerned about younger children seeing those kinds of things. But my mum doesn't mind if the couple are middle-aged or elderly, because she says they know how to hide their affection, or at least show it in the least bothersome way.''

Hikaru and Kaoru raise their eyebrows. They did not understand most of what the girl just said. One second she was speaking clearly, then the next, she was talking in hyper mode.

''Did I surprise you?'' the girl asked.

''Not at all,'' the Hitachiins said together.

''Are you having trouble with something?''

''Why do you ask?''

''I feel like you're searching for something.'' She closes her eyes. ''Yes...I sense your desire of finding something...or somewhere...''

Hikaru clears his throat. ''Yes, we're looking for...somewhere. The bathroom, to be precise. Is there a bathroom here?''

The girl opens her eyes. ''I know of a women's bathroom. I discovered it in my first year, during the train ride back home. I managed to hold in my urine on September first, but that time, I felt like it would burst like a fountain, so I searched for a toilet. The very nice lady who pulls the trolley showed me a 'girls' bathroom' where I happily let out the liquid waste from my body. On my second year, I came across a similar problem, so I looked for the 'girls' bathroom' the nice lady showed me. I wasn't able to find it, but I stumbled across a room that—''

''Could you please slow down for a bit?'' Kaoru blurted. He and his twin were truly finding it difficult to listen to the girl's words.

''I'm sorry, was I talking too fast?'' the girl said. Hikaru's hand twitched and shook, demanding to do a face-palm, but he contained the urge.

''Er—yeah,'' said Kaoru. ''So it would be wonderful if you could speak a little slowly.''

''All right. I used to talk fast when I was a child, and my father did not appreciate it, so he told me to talk slowly. But then my mother became annoyed, because she said I was talking _too _slowly, so she told me I should just talk the way I want. So I started talking how I usually talk. I asked her if—''

''It's nice to have a chat with you and all, but we would much appreciate it if you could just tell us where the men's bathroom was,'' Hikaru interrupted.

''Oh, I was getting to that in my first story!'' the girl announced cheerfully. She smiled and continued. ''While I was searching for the 'girls' bathroom,' I stumbled across a room that greatly resembled it. The only difference is that there seems to be a huge sink on the wall. But there was a toilet and a regular-sized sink, so I urinated there. When I—''

The Hitachiins couldn't suppress their laughter anymore. The girl stared at them curiously.

''What is it you find funny?'' she questioned.

''N-Never mind...'' the twins said. ''Uh—where is this room you were talking about?''

''Over there,'' the girl said, pointing right ahead of her. ''You see that red metal door? The non-glass one. Notice how all compartment doors are transparent? Well, that door isn't. That door—''

''Thanks very much,'' Hikaru and Kaoru cut her off. They both shook her hand and proceeded to the door the girl pointed to. They opened it and took off their robes.

''Now, _that,_'' Hikaru said in Japanese, ''was something.''

''She was speaking like she had a very important meeting to go to,'' Kaoru agreed.

''Yeah, I know, right? And when she said she sensed our desire to find something—what was that about?''

''Yeah. What, does she think she's a psychic or something?''

They shook their heads. Then came a moment of silence

''Um, Kaoru...'' Hikaru said gently.

''Hmm?''

''I'm gonna change now.''

''Oh!'' Kaoru exclaimed, slowly turning red. ''Yeah, go on. I'll just turn around, and...'' he broke off.

Some time later, Hikaru said, ''Oi, Kaoru, you can change now.''

''Yeah, sure.'' He took off his blazer and put on the green shirt the Weasley twins gave him. As he was pulling off his pants, Hikaru touched his shoulder.

''Wha—!''

''Have you noticed something?'' the older twin whispered without turning around.

''What do you mean?'' Kaoru narrowed his eyes.

''Look around and tell me if you notice something strange.''

''Er, okay.'' Kaoru combed the bathroom with his eyes, but there didn't seem to be anything unusual about it. ''I don't see—'' Then he noticed it. ''A urinal...WE'RE IN THE GIRLS' BATHROOM!?''

''Shh! Be quiet!'' Hikaru hissed. ''Hurry, so we can get outta here!''

Kaoru nodded and pulled on his borrowed jeans.

''You ready?'' Hikaru asked him.

''Uh-huh,'' he answered.

''Then let's go!'' Together, they opened the bathroom door, ready to run back to their compartment, only to find that Fred and George were outside waiting for them.

''What a surprise...'' the Weasley twins say in unison. They were smirking, arms crossed over their chests.

''How did you know we were here?'' asked the Hitachiins, horror etched upon their faces.

''Easy,'' one of them said. ''Only idiots like you would scream in that language.''

''Japanese, you call it?'' the other Weasley twin says. They inched closer._  
_

''Why didn't you tell us there was a bathroom on this train?'' Hikaru and Kaoru tried to change the direction of their conversation.

''Oh, you mean that one?'' Fred and George nodded to the door behind the Hitachiins. ''Yeah, we knew about _that _one, we just never entered it. But of course, _you _have. So tell us about it. What's it like in there?''

Hikaru and Kaoru gulped. Sweat filled their foreheads. ''It's just like any other bathroom.'' Then Kaoru added, ''only there's no urinal.''

The Weasley twins grinned. ''Thought so.''

''Are you gonna sue us?'' the Hitachiins retorted.

''No, whatever that is,'' said one of the Weasleys. ''We'd tell the school about it, only nobody knows you two exist.''

''Plus,'' said the other Weasley twin, ''We're almost at King's Cross, so there's really no time to spread the word. And mind you, word spreads pretty quickly at Hogwarts.'' They both smirk.

''Whatever,'' Hikaru and Kaoru say, shrugging.

The Hitachiin twins lead the way back to the compartment. When they arrived, the train starts to slow down, and there were loud thuds from the other compartments. The Weasley twins grabbed their trunks, assisted by Hikaru and Kaoru, and placed them on the floor with a bang.

''All right,'' Fred/George said, turning to Hikaru and Kaoru. ''Once we arrive at the station, we have to cross the barrier between Platform Nine and Three Quarters and King's Cross. To do that, you have to either run at the brick wall, or lean against it. Then you'll appear at the other side.''

''Are we gonna—''

''You won't crash,'' Fred/George assured them firmly. ''That kind of thing doesn't happen in the magical world.''

''You sure, Georgie?'' Fred said. ''Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that _did _happen two years ago.''

George smiled. ''Oh, yeah. To Harry, of course. Everything happens to that little bloke.''

''Okay, who exactly is—'' Hikaru and Kaoru's voices were muffled by the sounds of footsteps and compartment doors banging open.

''Ooh, looks like we're here,'' Fred announced excitedly. He and George hopped off their seats, and hauled their trunks outside. ''You coming?''

''Mm...yeah!'' the Hitachiins said, standing up.

They exited the compartment, and waited for several other people to pass before heading to the train doors. Once all the passengers had gone, the pair of twins departed the Hogwarts Express. Fred and George grabbed a trolley and put their trunks inside. Then they joined the line of people waiting to cross the barrier.

''Hmm...I think I'm gonna make a run for it, eh, Fred?'' George turned to his brother.

''Yeah, me too,'' Fred replied. ''What about you two?''

''Uh...'' Hikaru started. ''Kaoru, what do you think?''

''Hmm?'' Kaoru was busy staring at his surroundings.

''Are you gonna run through the barrier, or just lean against it?'' Hikaru asked him.

''Well, running is much more fun, I guess,'' Kaoru answered.

''Then running, it is!'' Hikaru said.

The pair of twins waited for the rest of the students to disappear before positioning themselves.

''We'll go first,'' the Weasley twins declared. ''Watch and learn.'' They backed a few steps, then raced to the brick wall. Even though they had seen the people in line earlier do that, Hikaru and Kaoru were still afraid Fred and George were going to collide with the barrier. But instead, their entire bodies went through. The Hitachiins wanted to whoop, but they knew it would seem ridiculous if they did.

Hikaru cleared his throat. ''Shall we go, then?'' he asked Kaoru. The latter nodded, and they ran toward the brick wall. They closed their eyes, ready for the impact. What if they didn't go through? They were ''muggles,'' after all, so what if they simply crash against the barrier and are trapped in the platform forever? The twins never thought about that...but it was too late to stop. Hikaru and Kaoru kept running, but they never felt anything. Were they really that slow at running? _No, _Hikaru thought. _We're the fastest runners in our class_. Then they heard the Weasley twins' voices...laughing.

''All right, you two!'' Fred yelled after them. The Hitachiin twins opened their eyes. They had gone through the barrier! Yet they were still running. Many people were staring and laughing at them. Hikaru and Kaoru stopped and looked behind them. Fred and George were several paces away. The Hitachiin twins felt their faces redden. They walked as quickly as possible toward the Weasley twins, heads bowed.

''Mum...'' George tugged on a short, plump woman's sleeve who was probably his mother. She was hugging a small, black-haired boy with glasses. ''Mum!''

''What is it, Fred?'' the woman snapped, releasing the boy.

''Uh, actually I'm George.'' George frowned. ''Sixteen years, mum. _Sixteen years,_ and you still can't figure us out.''

''Oh, I'm so sorry, Georgie.'' The woman kissed George's forehead. He swatted her away. ''So, what is it?''

''We wanted to introduce some friends of ours,'' Fred said. He nodded in the Hitachiin twins' direction.

''Oh, twins!'' the Weasleys' mother exclaimed. She ran over to them and shook their hands. ''I'm Molly Weasley. I'm sorry if my sons caused you some trouble, they really are just plain little devils.''

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled slightly. They remembered being called Little Devils in the Host Club. ''Nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley. We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.''

''Hmm...Are you foreigners?'' Molly Weasley asked.

''Yes. We're from Japan.''

''Japan? Is that in Asia?''

''Yup.''

''Ooh! I've never met Asian wizards before!''

''Yeah, yeah,'' Fred broke in. ''So mum, will you let them stay at the Burrow for the summer?''

''Oh, of course!'' Molly Weasley smiled. ''You're very welcome at our home. When will you stay?''

''Today,'' the Weasley twins replied together.

''T-Today?'' Molly stuttered.

''Is there something wrong, Molly?'' came a man's voice. It was a short, balding wizard.

''Dad, can we let our friends stay at the Burrow for the summer?'' George asked the wizard. ''Starting today.''

''Today?'' The wizard raised his eyebrows. ''Isn't that a bit too early?''

''_Please, _mum, dad,'' Fred pleaded. ''They're from Asia! They have nowhere else to go!''

''What do you—'' their mother began.

''They just magically appeared at Hogwarts, not knowing what to do,'' explained George. ''We found them, and are planning to help them go back home.''

''And how exactly do you plan to do that?'' their father questioned.

''Well, where exactly are they supposed to stay while we figure it out?'' Fred countered.

Molly Weasley looked at her husband concernedly. ''Arthur, we need to talk about this.''

The man sighed. ''Very well.'' They turned their backs on their sons and walked away, to a spot where nobody could hear them. Then a tall, gangly boy went over to Fred and George. He was closely followed by a pretty girl who looked a year younger than him. They both had flaming-red hair and freckles.

''What's going on?'' the boy asked.

''None of your business,'' Fred hissed. He truly looked worried. The girl frowned.

''We're gonna find out anyway,'' she said. George sighed.

''Mum and dad are still considering allowing our little friends to stay at the Burrow,'' he said.

''Who? Lee?'' said the girl.

''No,'' Fred said. ''Them.'' He gestured toward the Hitachiin twins.

''Who are you?'' the boy questioned.

''Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin,'' they replied. ''And who are _you_?''

The boy swallowed. ''Ron. Ron Weasley.''

''And I'm Ginny Weasley,'' the girl introduced herself confidently. ''So why do you want to stay at the Burrow? Are you going to the World Cup?''

''What's that?'' Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

''You don't know the World Cup?'' The boy gaped at them like they were aliens from another world. But they probably are.

''Well...'' they started.

''Stop bothering them,'' George scolded. ''They've been through a lot.'' That shut the boy and girl up. But not for long...

Ginny giggled. ''Hey, look!'' She pointed to what seemed to be another member of the Weasley family. "It's Percy! And he's talking to someone. Probably his _girlfriend._''

Ron's eyes widened. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the direction Ginny pointed to and saw a boy with horn-rimmed glasses. ''Is he your brother?'' they asked. But none of the Weasleys were interested in answering their question.

''Bloody hell...'' Ron whispered.

The Weasley twins grinned. ''Oh, we're never gonna let him hear the end of this...''

A moment later, they all noticed that there was something wrong with the way the boy and his girlfriend were talking. They appeared to be arguing. The Weasleys and the Hitachiins inched closer.

''I don't know what it is you're looking for, Penny!'' the boy exclaimed, rubbing his temple.

''Oh, don't call me that!'' the girl snapped.

''Fine, _Penelope, _so can you please tell me what I did wrong?''

''Like you don't know!''

''Uh-oh...'' muttered Ginny.

''Things are already unstable, Percy. Surely you understand that?'' the girl tried to reason.

''Oh, I understand,'' said the boy. ''I understand perfectly that women are absolute scumbags! Irrational creatures!''

Ginny gasped. The couple was now starting to draw attention, a few Muggle women shaking their heads.

''Excuse me?'' The girl raised her eyebrows. Though she tries to hide it, her eyes are threatening to break with tears.

''I won't repeat myself,'' stated Percy, regaining his cool. ''If this is how you want it, Clearwater, the be it.'' And with that, he grabbed his trunk and walked away. His now dumped girlfriend was standing awkwardly with blank eyes. Confused. Dumbfounded. Several seconds later, she snapped out of her trance, lifted her own trunk, stumbled a few times in the process, and headed the opposite direction. The stalkers could hear a faint sobbing.

''Well,'' said Ginny, ''looks like he won't be getting married anytime soon.''

''Technically, it's her fault,'' Hikaru and Kaoru said.

''And why would that be?'' Ginny glared at the Little Devils.

''From the looks of it, the girl was trying to dump your brother for no apparent reason. How could anyone say it wasn't her fault?''

''Oh, sure, _always _blame the girl!'' Ginny stomped her foot. ''We're all just irrational scumbags, aren't we?'' She stalked off.

''I really don't understand this...'' Ron said.

A minute later, their parents came back.

''We have discussed the situation,'' said Molly Weasley. ''And we have agreed to let you stay,'' she directed to the Hitachiins. ''Do you have any personal belongings?''

The Little Devils glanced at each other. ''Um, actually, no.''

''Then Fred and George would gladly lend you their clothes,'' the wizard said firmly. The Weasley twins wereabout to say something, but the wizard cut them off. ''Of course, you might need to borrow some of Percy's clothes, too. I'm sure they would fit you well. As for underwear...well, let's just create some, shall we? Molly, do you know how to create underwear?''

Molly Weasley started. ''Oh! Oh, yes, of course. We can magic some up for you two.'' She smiled at the Hitachiins. They blushed a deep shade of magenta. Ron smirked, while Ginny clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

''That's settled then!'' The wizard clapped his hands once. ''Oh, and you'll be sleeping in Charlie's old room. He and Bill won't be back until a few days before the World Cup.''

''All right,'' said Molly Weasley. ''We better get going now. Can't let that Ministry car waiting too long.''

They all headed for the exit. Ron waved to the black-haired boy with glasses and shouted, ''I'll call about the World Cup!'' Then Ginny blew kisses to some of her friends.

''So dad,'' said Fred suddenly, ''were you able to borrow a Ministry car again?''

''Yes,'' his father answered. ''But me and your mother won't be joining you.''

''What? Why?'' Ginny asked.

''There won't be much space in the car,'' said Molly Weasley. ''We decided it would be best not to put charms on it to prevent suspicion from muggles. We'll be Apprating home.''

''But what about them?'' George nodded to Hikaru and Kaoru.

''I guess we'd just have to put charms on the car, after all,'' said his father. ''They'll be joining you in the car.''

''What about Percy?'' asked Ginny.

''He'll be Apparating home,'' replied her mother.

They walked in silence until they reached a grey car, where a tall man was leaning against the roof. He wore a ripped shirt and too short pants, revealing hairy legs. He had a sour expression on.

''Hurry up!'' he grumbled. ''Ain't got all day.'' Molly and her husband helped Ron and Fred place their trunks in the car trunk, while George's and Ginny's were hauled in the backseat. Molly put charms on the car to make it bigger from the inside, so Hikaru and Kaoru could squeeze in with the Weasleys. Ron and Ginny were sitting together at the front, while the pair of twins were crammed at the back with Ginny's and George's trunks.

''Are you all right in there?'' Molly asked through the window.

''Yup!'' Ginny said cheerfully. George made a thumbs-up.

''We're off!'' the sour-looking man who turned out to be the driver announced. Molly and Arthur waved at their children as the car gained speed. Then they held hands and disappeared. ''Destination: the Burrow, outside Ottery St. Catchpole. Correct?''

''Er—yeah,'' confirmed Ron.

There was nothing but silence for the rest of the journey.

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely late update! To make up for it, I made this chapter over 3,000 words, yet it's still a filler. Anyway, I have a question from one of the reviewers to answer: Fred and George are 16 in this story, while Hikaru and Kaoru are 15. To be clear, the Weasley twins just finished their fifth year at Hogwarts, and turned 16 on April first. While the Hitachiins are in their freshman year. The setting of this fic is between the third and fourth book of Harry Potter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Le Sixth Chapter

**OH GOD I'M SO SORRY~! I know, I know, it's been SOOO long. It's just...I've been busy for school and rarely had time to work on this chapter! Yeah, I have SCHOOL. Summer vacation in my country is over, how sad. Ah, whatever! So the point is, I didn't have enough opportunities to continue, yadda yadda yadda...damn excuses. Okay, how about this...I'M JUST SO FREAKING SORRY!**

**Note: I revised the fifth chapter. Be sure to check it out first! Oh, and did you notice I changed the summary? :D**

* * *

The car slowed as it reached the front garden of the Burrow. Ginny was staring at the window most of the ride, and now her nose was pressed against the glass.

''Careful, Gin,'' said Fred. ''Wouldn't want to lose your nose now, would you?''

His little sister stuck out her tongue. A moment later, a small figure emerged from the door, running toward the vehicle. As it grew closer, the passengers realized it was Molly Weasley. The car came to a complete halt before she could reach it. Ginny quickly opened the door and hugged her mother. Ron followed. The driver helped the twins carry the trunks into the house before leaving.

''Now,'' said Molly, ''how about you all get ready for dinner? I made roast pork.''

Ron, who was plopped down on the sofa, whooped. He ran up the stairs to his room to change, Ginny sprinting after him. Their mother returned to the kitchen, leaving the little devils in the living room.

''Come on, then,'' said George, nodding at the Hitachiins. ''We'll show you our room.''

''Yeah,'' said Fred. ''It's pretty awesome, I must admit. Just you wait when you see it.'' He and his twin brother raced to the stairs, beckoning Hikaru and Kaoru to follow. The four pranksters stopped in front of an old wooden door with a sign that reads: _Keep out if you know what's good for you. _

Panting, Fred slowly opened the door, George close by his heels.

''Welcome to paradise!'' cried the Weasleys. The Japanese devils raised their eyebrows. The bedroom was far from paradise.

''Oh come on,'' said Fred. ''It'll be paradise once we make a couple changes to it. After all, we just got back from school and we're quite sure Mum wouldn't be fond of our schemes.''

''She had ten months to clean this place up, and if she found out about our plans...well, it won't be much of a celebration, we can assure you that,'' said George.

''So what _are _your plans?'' asked Kaoru, pacing the room.

''It's a surprise,'' the Hogwarts troublemakers chorused, mischievous smiles playing on their lips. ''Besides, we haven't even been able to buy all the stuff we need for it.''

The Hitachiin twins grinned wickedly.

''What?'' demanded Fred.

''Oh, nothing,'' replied Hikaru and Kaoru innocently.

George smirked. ''Yeah, and the sun is hurdling toward this place in particular.''

The foreigners sighed in defeat. ''Well, we're not trying to brag or anything, but we're pretty rich. Whatever you need, we can probably buy it for you.''

''Yeah?'' Fred grinned. ''Well, _whatever we need_ costs probably a thousand Galleons. When can we do our shopping?'' His voice was heavy with sarcasm, which Hikaru and Kaoru obviously noticed.

''We dunno what 'Galleons' are, but hopefully we can exchange Yens for it.''

''I'm sure you can. When someone comes to pick you two up, make sure they bring a hell lot of money.''

The Hitachiins shrugged, sitting on the edge of George's bed. ''So what are we supposed to do now?''

''You two stay away while we change,'' Fred ordered. And with that, the Japanese devils cried ''Hai!'' and left the room. The Weasley twins exchanged glances...''Weird!''

They rummaged in their trunks for clean robes and put them on.

''So...'' began George, suddenly sounding serious.

''Hmm?''

''What do you think of the situation at hand? Don't you think it's a bit..._strange _that they suddenly appeared from nowhere? And why Hogwarts of all places? It's all too strange...''

''Not to mention we're willing to break the Statute of Secrecy just to aid them,'' agreed Fred.

''Say, if we really are breaking the Statute of Secrecy, wouldn't Mum and Dad disapprove of letting them stay for a while?''

Fred laughed. ''I told you they weren't Muggles.''

''Quit it! I was asking a serious question.''

''Ooh! A serious George! That's something you don't see everyday.''

George gave Fred a stern look, eventually resorting to an unspoken staring contest. Soon, a nerve near his lips twitched...then the corner of his mouth...and he was laughing.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a very ticked off-looking Ginny appeared. ''Dinner's ready. Come down _now._'' Then she stormed off.

''What's her problem?'' George wondered as he made his way down the stairs.

Before the twins even reached the bottom of the stairs, they were engulfed by the delicious scent of roast pork. The moment they arrived in the kitchen, they took the nearest seats and piled their plates with food. They were truly starving.

''Tsk tsk,'' tutted their mother. ''That's no way to act around guests. Show proper manners! And you too, Ronald!''

''Bot?'' said Ron, whose mouth was so full with steak-and-kidney pie that it was a miracle he could even make any sound at all. Molly shook her head. The kitchen door opened once more and the Japanese twins walked in.

''Oh, come and have a seat, boys!'' greeted Molly, waving the Hitachiins to the chairs beside Fred and George. ''Go on, help yourselves.''

Hikaru and Kaoru took their seats and, like gentlemen, added food to their plates gracefully. Ginny stared at them with wide eyes, completely forgetting about her roast pork which was halfway to her mouth. Ron's jaw slacked, drops of chewed pie falling to his plate. Even their mother couldn't help fixing her eyes on the Asians for a few moments.

''Oh, stop it,'' said Fred, pretending to be defensive as he wrapped an arm around one of the Japanese twins. ''They're not something you goggle at at a zoo.''

''The poor creatures,'' sobbed George, ''Always being stared at...life must be hard for them.''

Molly cleared her throat loudly, flushing slightly. ''Ron, Ginny, be polite. Staring is rude.'' The two averted their eyes from Hikaru and Kaoru immediately. ''I'm very sorry, dears, but there aren't many respectable people like you anymore. It's just nice to know that there are still proper gentlemen in this world.''

The Weasley twins choked on their food trying to stop themselves from laughing. Molly glared fiercely at them.

''So, may I know exactly the story of why you need a place to stay?'' Molly inquired. ''Not that I don't want you over for the summer, it's just that I was wondering why you wanted to come so early.''

Sensing danger, George quickly exclaimed ''Mum, give them a break! They've really been through a lot. Can't we talk about this some other time?''

''You do know you can't avoid this question forever?'' Molly raised an eyebrow.

''Something wrong?'' came another voice. Arthur Weasley took the chair beside his wife.

''Oh, nothing. I was just trying to get a few details about our guests.'' The light of the household smiled at Hikaru and Kaoru.

''Ah, yes,'' said Arthur. ''I was wondering...well, we didn't have time to talk at the train station since we couldn't let the car wait. So, um, we don't really understand the meaning behind...uh, when Fred and George said you were lost or something and had nowhere to go, what exactly did they mean by that?''

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances. Ron and Ginny looked at them curiously.

''It's not really something we talk about in front of little kids,'' said Fred.

''I see...'' said Arthur softly.

Ginny slammed her fist against the table. ''You never let us know anything!''

''Ginny, this is none of your business!'' Molly scolded.

''But Mum, we're not 'little kids'! You should let us in on important things, even if it's not as important as some secret Ministry project!''

''Y-Yeah!'' Ron agreed, mouth full of roast pork.

''Ginny, Ron, _please_,'' Arthur began. ''Do not meddle.''

The two youngest redheads silently accepted defeat. Ron was quite content with simply filling his stomach, but his little sister had a sour face all throughout the meal.

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened once more and a disgruntled Percy Weasley came in.

''I was wondering when you'd show up, Mr. Heartbreaker,'' teased Fred. Percy looked taken aback. Clearly he did not expect his brothers to know about his little incident with his girlfriend.

''Been working on your How to Kill a Woman's Feelings book?'' said George.

''Shut up, you two,'' snapped Percy, taking the farthest seat from his bothersome brothers.

''Oh, don't be so down. I'm sure 'Penny' will send you a token of her appreciation for crushing her insides.''

''Probably a jar of tears as humongous as your head.''

''I SAID SHUT UP!'' Percy bellowed.

''Stop it, all of you,'' ordered Molly.

They ate dinner in silence until Ginny cleared her plate and went to bed. ''Good night, Mum, Dad,'' she said, not bothering to bid good night to her siblings.

''I'll be off now too,'' said Percy. He washed his plate and went upstairs.

When Ron was gone, and all the dishes have been cleared, Arthur turned to the pair of twins. ''Now, what were you saying?''

The Hitachiins cleared their throats and started explaining the bizarre events of the day. When they were finished entertaining Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's questions, Molly spoke up.

''So...you mean to tell us that you come from a Muggle school, touched some 'poltar' or whatever you call it, got Apparated to Hogwarts, and were took in by our sons?''

''Pretty much,'' said Fred.

''But that's impossible!'' Molly exclaimed for the umpteenth time. ''You are supposedly Muggles, you cannot enter Hogwarts!''

''Supposedly,'' Arthur intruded. ''_Supposedly _Muggles...''

''Arthur?'' Molly said softly. ''What are you suggesting?'' Fred and George leaned forward excitedly.

Arthur sighed. ''The charms Dumbledore put on his school are impossible to broken through by Muggles. So unless Hik — Hik — these two are magical,'' he gave up on pronouncing the names, ''they cannot enter Hogwarts' security.''

''Does that mean — '' Molly started, but Fred cut her off.

''Ha!'' he shouted with a wide grin. ''See? _See? _I told you they weren't Muggles!''

''Be quiet!'' his mother hissed. ''Arthur, you really think these two are wizards?''

''It's not impossible,'' said her husband. ''For the meantime, we should figure out what to do next.''

''Well, like we said, they're only staying until they can go home,'' said George.

''But how exactly are they going home?'' Molly said.

''That's the question, isn't it?'' said Fred.

''It's late, and our parents should be worried,'' Hikaru interrupted. ''They're probably sending troops to look for us.''

''Troops?'' Arthur repeated excitedly.

''Now is not the time to fascinate yourself with Muggle rubbish!'' Molly scolded.

''We still have our phones, but there's no signal here,'' continued Kaoru, taking out his cell phone from his pocket, which Arthur stared at in awe.

''Maybe we can go to a Muggle village to check if there's signal there,'' Hikaru suggested, taking out his own phone. ''I remember Fred and George talking about living near one.''

''Nice plan, only there's one tiny flaw,'' his twin said sarcastically. ''It's a freaking _village_!''

It took the older of the Hitachiin brothers to figure out what Kaoru meant. When he did, he sighed. ''Oh yeah. Guess that won't work.''

By that point Arthur had leaned forward. ''So what are we talking about? Cell phones? Signal? What's the connection?'' Before he could ask further, his wife slapped the top of his head, hard.

''I told you we can deal with all this riff raff later!''

''Right you are Molly,'' Arthur surrendered, rubbing the spot where she hit him. ''So, you were saying?''

Hikaru cleared his throat. ''We were saying our parents are probably sending the police to go look for us.''

''But will they find you here, far from your home?'' Molly wondered aloud.

''It's not impossible,'' the foreign redheads chorused. Fred yawned.

''Well, there you have it, ladies and gentlemen,'' said Fred. ''It's getting late, how 'bout we go to bed?''

''Yeah, sleep's good,'' George agreed, faking an unbelievably convincing yawn.

Their parents met each other's eyes and locked the contact for several moments. Finally, Molly said, ''Arthur? What do you think?''

The balding wizard sighed. ''I don't think we'll be able to do anything now. And like they told us, the pol-police? Police? Is that right? Okay, _police _are looking for them.'' Arthur seemed like he was looking forward to trying out the Muggle term on his own tongue. ''How bad can it be? They may be Muggles, but you can't deny they have talent. I mean, just look at all those little gadgets they have! Interesting, eh?''

''So does this mean we can go to sleep now?'' said Fred impatiently.

''We never told you to stay up with us anyway!'' Molly snapped. Then she turned ever so kindly to the Hitachiins. ''Thank you, dears. Now let me get you to your room, shall I?''

''No need, Mum,'' said George, wrapping an arm around Kaoru. He saw Hikaru shoot them a strange look. ''We'll escort them.''

His mother seemed reluctant but agreed in the end. ''Very well. Now you should all get going, it's late!''

''That's what I said,'' Fred grunted. He and George showed the Hitachiins to Charlie's old room.

''So this is where you'll be staying,'' the Weasley twins said in unison.

''We're sorry if you're not accustomed to poor people's lifestyles, but that's the way it is,'' Fred told them. ''We don't know what kind of fancy beds you sleep in, so I hope you're not the complaining type.''

Hikaru grinned at Kaoru and said something in their language, which made them both laugh their heads off like there's no tomorrow. In fact, they laughed so long it seemed utterly ridiculous. When about a minute has passed, the very weirded-out Weasley twins backed away slowly.

''Okaaayyy...'' Fred whispered.

''We'll come back when you two become sane again,'' murmured George.

Then he and his twin retreated from the room completely. It was their turn to laugh. Mental, ludicrous, and bonkers were only a few of the words they uttered while choking on all the humor in their bodies. When they have finished their laughter session, they decided to go back to the Hitachiins' bedroom. But when they did, the most disappointing yet intriguing sight possible for that moment met them: Hikaru and Kaoru sleeping side-by-side in a rather small bed with the front of their bodies facing each other. It was a usual thing for family to sleep together, but in this manner...they were sleeping like a couple. The mere thought made the Hogwarts pranksters want to puke. Which they almost did. The just covered their mouths to stop themselves from actually puking. Then they remembered the two boys in front of them were twin _brothers. _Both part of the same family, both boys. They shut their lips tightly while searching for a plastic bag or anything in which they can vomit. But when they did, it was a good thing they didn't have to use them, though Fred and George still felt a little sick. Just a little.

''Is this...'' began George. ''Is this...''

''What they call 'incest'?'' Fred continued for him.

''More like _twin_cest,'' said George.

''Come on, let's get out of here. I don't wanna get infested with _incesisitis_.''

''What?''

''Oh, never mind!''

The Weasleys exited the room once more and headed to their own bedroom. After pulling on their pajamas, they hopped into their separate beds and swore to themselves never to speak of the scene they recently witnessed unless the time of necessity to use it against the Japanese twins comes. But it was truly hard for them to keep that promise since they were haunted by dreams about homosexual incest, and those last two words never even visited their thoughts. Was the presence of strange visitors poisoning their minds? Guess they'll find out soon enough.

* * *

**Rushed, terrible ending, boring content...go on. Airihs is a bad author, and she should be punished by receiving mean reviews. So if you guys have anything to say, spit it all out. Now, while you go type all the anger and hate into your comments, allow me to spank myself with a frying pan for the next two minutes or so, please. **


End file.
